


A New Face, A Change of Pace

by SterekoTypes



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mates, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Werefox Stiles, actual werewolf derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekoTypes/pseuds/SterekoTypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were-foxes are considered the lowest of the low. Hated by the majority of the were community, they are forced to live in poverty and suffer the worst society has to offer. For families that have were-fox children, they are treated with contempt and hatred. Many families have to give their children away, to wealthy people who can protect these weres. That was what Sheriff Stilinski had to do for his only son, Stiles. Stiles began to develop his were tendencies the summer before his senior year. This means that he has to uproot and move in with the Hales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spac3bar7end3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/gifts).



"Now look son," Sheriff Stilinski started, his hands flexed on the steering wheel. "I know this is a big change, but I'll come visit you as much as possible." Stiles knew that wouldn't be often. His dad worked odd hours, and how did he even know that this guy would even allow him to come back. Some Alphas were like that. Territorial

"And if that doesn't work, I'll call you." His dad said firmly, glancing at Stiles as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. The car stopped at the end of a long driveway, the driveway led up to a mansion. It looked old, like a Victorian era house. For some reason, Stiles was getting a really spooky reeling about the old house. What if this guy hated Stiles? Why would this man take Stiles in? What if this guy was going to tie him up in his basement and only feed him on Tuesdays? What if this guy was a secret axe murder? What if this guy was some kind of pervert? Stiles was beginning to panic; he could feel his throat close and he struggle to breathe.

"Stiles? Stiles!" Came his dad's frantic voice from a distance. Somewhere around him a car door opened closed, then again, opened and closed. He could feel himself being lifted into the air then he could feel gravity pressing on his body, could feel it pressing him into the concrete.

Then there were arms, wrapped around him, and keeping him from being squished flat. Slowly, he came back to his body. At some point during the ordeal, Stiles had curled around himself. He sat back in the small space he had, and the last of the Stilinskis made eye contact.

"I know this is hard, son. But it's best." John said softly. Even with Stiles' enhanced hearing he had to strain to hear is dad's words. Tears dripped down Stiles' face. He'd never seen his dad again.

 "Son," sheriff Stilinski said. "When have I ever let you down?" Stiles only sniffled in response. Sheriff Stilinski was right, He had never let Stiles down. Not once. "I will see you again. Now," he said, tugging Stiles to his feet. "Let's get you in and settled."

The two men gathered Stiles' stuff and began the long walk up the drive. Each step broke Stiles' heart just that much more. Finally, John knocked on the door, and turned back to Stiles.

"You got your pillow? You know you can't sleep without your pillow."

Yeah, dad." Stiles said. "It's in the car."

The sheriff seemed immensely relieved and Stiles felt a bit better too. The grand door swung open and there was a boy with bright curly hair. He beamed down at Stiles and his dad.

"Hey Sheriff, it's good to see you again! The boy said enthusiastically. "Are you Stiles?" He asked. When Stiles nodded, his face broke into a grin and he smiled again.

"I'm Isaac. You'll love it here. Promise." Why don't you guys come in?" He said stepping back from the door. "Derek is upstairs doing whatever he does. He should be down in a minute."

Isaac led the Stilinskis into a room that Stiles expected was the room where people came to visit sat. It was sparsely furnished and there was a fireplace. It only added to the Victorian feel of the house. The inside wasn't as dark as the outside suggested. Once Stiles was in the house, he felt better. It was warm and the house smelled like warm vanilla. Stiles sniffed deeply.

"What's that smell?" He asked without thinking.

"What? Oh, that's Erica. She claims the house smells gross so she lights these incenses and-" Isaac trailed off with a shrug. "She changes scents about three times a week. You should be glad you got here when it was something bearable. It's usually strong and smells gross." Isaac wrinkled his nose.

"It's not that bad." A low voice spoke from behind the Stilinskis. They turned, and Sheriff Stilinski didn't waste time going over to Derek and giving him hand a firm shake.

"Derek."

"Sheriff." Except Derek wasn't looking at the Sheriff, he was staring at Stiles.

"Isaac." The man's, Derek's, voice was gruff like he didn't use it often. It caused shivers to race down Stiles' spine. "Take Stiles to his rooms. Show him around." Isaac nodded smiling brightly, his blond curls bounced with every nod. Isaac walked to the door, and paused a moment.

Stiles couldn't move his feet. Not until his dad pulled him in, for one more patent Stilinski Family Hugs™. Stiles pulled away first.

"Don't eat so much red meat while I'm away." The sheriff sighed. "Promise, dad."

"Okay, Stiles." Stiles nodded. They stood there in the silence for another minute before Stiles hefted his bag higher on his shoulder and walked after Isaac, who had left seconds before.

Stiles followed Isaac up a pair of stairs. As Isaac walked, he fiddled with the edges of the scarf he had wrapped around his neck and talked steady about what goes on in the house.

"We are basically all strays here. Derek has a thing about taking in strays. Derek really doesn't ask much of us. Just odd things here and there. “Isaac said stopping in front a door. It was just as marvelous as the rest of the house. It was clearly oak, and firm. Stiles only nodded. Not used to seeing such grandeur.

The house was full of weird smells. Stiles was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Isaac only watched Stiles. His hand was on the door knob but he hadn't opened it.

"Are you going to go in or?" Stiles gestured with his free hand. Isaac flushed.

"Yeah of course." The curls on his head bounced as he titled his head towards the door and pushed open.

The room had very little furniture. There was a bed, and a dresser, and a wide window. The lip of the window was big enough for a window seat, but to Stiles' disappointment, it was empty.

The bed was not empty though. It contained a gorgeous blonde. She sat back on the pillows and smiled around the apple she was chewing slowly.

"I heard what you said Isaac, and they don't stink," She said evenly. Stiles had a feeling that she often got what she wanted.

"Of course not, Erica." Isaac said. Stiles wasn't sure if he was turned on or insanely afraid. Erica swung her leather clad legs off the bed. Stiles watched in horror and awe.

"That's what I thought." She focused her eyes on Stiles. "Who's the newbie?" The glint in her eyes decided for Stiles. Afraid. He was deeply afraid.

"Stiles." Stiles floundered to make one of his hands free. He stuck out his newly freed hand to shake Erica's. She only stared at it for a second then smiled wide.

"It was nice to meet you, Stiles." She said as she sauntered out of the room. When Stiles couldn't hear the click of her heels- that she probably used to kill better men than Stiles- helmet out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding.

"Dude," Stiles began. "She's terrifying!" Isaac laughed.

"She's not that bad. After a while, you won't even notice." Stiles highly doubted that.

Later that night, after the Sheriff had left and Stiles had holed himself in his empty room.   Stiles was resting on the bed in his fox form, when there was a knock on his door. Stiles hadn't called out for the person on the other side of the door to enter, but, sure enough, the person came in. Stiles took in Derek's muscular form. His dark stubble, bright eyes distracted Stiles.

Derek starred at him. He looked angry. Stiles wondered if he had any other emotion setting besides angry. Quickly, Stiles shifted back, and picked up the clothes, he shed when he changed earlier.

He hadn't realized that Derek was talking in time to catch any of the question, he was too busy think about Derek's eyes, and those muscles. Oh. Derek frowned. Oh no, he was going to yell at Stiles. He was going to put him in the basement and chop him up into little pieces.

"I said, do you like your room?" Derek said again. His voice even gruffer than before. Stiles glanced around the room, and licked his lips a little before he spoke.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Stiles rubbed a hand through his hair. It had gotten so long, he would have to cut it back during the summer when it got too hot.

"Do you- need anything?" It seemed to hurt Derek to even ask.

“No! No. No" Stiles assured him quickly. "Couldn't be better!" Derek nodded briefly, and quickly retreated from Stiles' room. What was that about? Had Stiles already offended Derek?

Dinner that night was only slightly better. Apparently, Derek insisted that everyone eat together. Stiles wasn't prepared to meet the entire pack with the exception of one, a Peter. Everybody pretended that Peter didn't exist and from what Stiles heard from Isaac, Stiles was prepared to pretend along with them.

Derek didn't speak from his spot at the table but from Erica and Isaac, Stiles learned there was a garden- which was Boyd's personal project. He only nodded his head when he was mentioned- and a library, and somewhere around here a pool. Stiles had never experienced such luxury before. The house had everything he could possibly want and more.

"Will you take me to the library?" Stiles had been addressing Isaac, but Derek was the one to answer.

"Yes." It was the first word he had spoken the entire time, and the only indicator that he was even paying attention to the conversation. Derek continued eating, as if oblivious to the silence that followed the statement.

"Is it true that were-foxes have like, no control over their shift?" Isaac asked as he ushered Stiles back to his room.

"Do you have control over your shift?" Stiles asked back, the sass evident in his voice. Isaac lifted his hands.

"I yield. Geez, who would have known the little fox has claws?" Isaac said with a laugh. He ruffled Stiles' hair and Stiles was unable to prevent the growl that rumbled from his throat.

"I'm not little." Stiles protested.

"Of course not." Isaac agreed as if pacifying a child. Stiles rolled his eyes, and walked into his room.

A week passed and Stiles stayed in his room, by himself. His only contact with the outside world were the texts that he and Scott sent back and forth. Soon, even those faded, as Scott became more and more involved with his girlfriend, Allison something. Isaac visited him in his room most often, with Erica as a close second. Boyd came by a few times, and the boys bonded over their mutual love of sleeping in their were forms. Derek never came by, until the end of that first week.

Stiles blearily squinted at an alarm clock that hadn't been there the when he went to sleep. Stiles expected to be filled with fright at the idea of someone coming into his room, but he wasn't. He felt safe in Derek's house.

Stiles stood to on his four legs to shift back just as the person walked in. It was Derek again. Didn't this guy know he had to wait for permission before coming into the room? Stiles shifted and walked over to the dresser to find some clothes.

When he turned around, Derek's face seemed pained. Stiles should know better than to walk around this muscled Greek God without clothes. His pale skin was probably blinding poor Derek.

"What's up?" Stiles asked. Derek shuffled his feet, a flush spread across his cheeks and when Stiles could barely take it anymore, Derek grunted out,

"Take a walk with me." Stiles frowned. Did he have to? Could he say no? It probably wouldn't be best to deny this man, especially since he just took in a were-fox, of all the weres.

"You don't have to," Derek hurried to say. "I just- uh. Never-mind." Derek turned to walk from the room.

"No! I mean, sure. Yeah. I'll go." Derek straightened and smiled just a little. It seemed pained to Stiles. Was somebody making Derek ask? But even that small flash of his smile stopped Stiles’ heart momentarily. Derek led Stiles down the stairs and out of the backdoor. The sight that greeted Stiles confused him. Why hadn’t he left his room more? If he had known this was out here, he might have.

The backyard was like something from a fairytale. There was a maze of hedges, and small water fountain with a little stone wolf, growling at the world. Derek didn’t hesitate like Stiles, who still stood with amazement at the back door.

Derek continued walking until he reached the edge of the maze.

“You coming?” Derek asked, he wore a shit-eating grin on his face, and Stiles nearly tripped over his feet on his way over.

Soon the two were lost inside of the hedges. Stiles fidgeted in the silence.

“So, um- why did you ask me to take a walk with you?” Stiles asked trying to break the silence.

“I just thought- you would... um want to get out of that room.” Derek murmured his cheeks had taken on a pink tint.

“Oh. “ Silence descended on the two once again. “That was really nice of you. Scott used to do things like that for me, but that was before. Scott and I-”

“Scott?” Derek asked. Stiles looked over to Derek.

“Yeah, he’s the best. He’s got these puppy eyes that make you do whatever he wants. If I hadn’t seen his wolf form, I would have thought that he was a were-puppy.” Stiles laughed a bit at his own joke, and continued. “We’ve been texting all week-“Stiles cut himself off, when Derek looked at him sharply.

“Is that against the rules? I’m sorry, I-“

“No,” Derek said gruffly. “No, do whatever you want.”

“I-“

“I’ve got some things to take care of, you should go find yourself something to do.” Derek said, and suddenly Stiles realized they weren’t walking through the maze anymore. The stood where they had begun, in the entrance.

“Oh,” Stiles began but before he could finish, Derek was gone. “Kay.”

When Stiles had trudged back into his room, he noticed and smelled something different. There was a seat that had been freshly installed in the window. Stiles rushed over to the window. He had complained to Isaac many times about there being no seat in the window. Stiles plopped down before he realized that there were some other new additions to the room. The closest was full of new clothes that Stiles had never seen before, there was a television on the dresser, and a new PlayStation on the floor.

Stiles burst out of his room and ran into the trio who were definitely responsible for the new additions to his room.

“What is all that stuff? Who’s idea was this?” Stiles found himself getting angry. Sure, he wanted this stuff, but he could never pay any of them back for all the stuff. Isaac ducked his head, and weakly said,

“We’d thought you’d like it.” He murmured fiddling with the ends of his scarf.

“Derek told us too.” Erica said with a flick of her hair. “Besides, now your room isn’t so boring to be in. It’s about time too. I was dying from boredom just thinking about it.”

“Where is Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Um, you might not want to do that. He’s not in the best mood right now.”

“When is he ever,” Stiles scoffed. “Just tell me.” Erica smirked.

 

When Stiles finally found his way to Derek’s office, some of his anger had dissipated. Stiles knocked on the door. There was no answer, but Stiles walked in anyway.

“What is all that stuff in my room?” Stiles demanded without preamble. Derek looked up, his glasses glinting. If Stiles, didn’t know better he would say that Derek was shocked. How was he so gorgeous that even in glasses he looked like somebody’s wet dream? Mainly, Stiles’ wet dream- more than a few times to be accurate. Stiles shook himself out of his stupor. The stuff!

“That’s your stuff. We-“

“I don’t know how you expect me to pay you back. I don’t have any money.”

“It’s a gift.”

“I can’t accept it.” Derek shrugged.

“I can’t take it back.” They stared each other in the eyes. Stiles was breathing hard, but Derek was watching him evenly. Stiles deflated first, he collapsed in one of the chairs that sat in front of Derek’s desk. “Stiles, you aren’t a prisoner here. I would like you to consider my house your house.” Derek said. His face was reburied in the papers; he was reading.

Stiles sat in shock for another minute.

“Is that all?” Derek asked without looking up. Stiles was only borderline offended by the blatant dismissal in Derek’s tone.

The next day, Stiles found himself back in Derek’s office. Sitting half in and half out of the chair.

“I’m borrrredd.” Stiles complained.

“Why don’t you go do something with the others?” Derek said evenly.

“They said they are busy, and Erica still scares me a little. Plus you told me you would show me the library, and you haven’t yet.” Stiles complained. Derek didn’t answer. Stiles spent the next three minutes seeing how long he could sigh without taking a breath. At the very end of the third minute, Derek stood up and walked to the door.

“Are you coming or not?” He asked. Stiles sprung up.

“Where are we going?”

“The Library.”

The library was huge. Stiles grinned at the selection of the books. There was one on Norse Mythology and another on presidential policies. All of the books were covered with a fine layer of dust. Stiles turned away from the shelf and back to Derek, who was watching Stiles with a look that Stiles couldn’t describe.

“These books are a mess. You should really hire someone to take care of all this.” Derek didn’t speak for a moment.

“Why don’t you do it?” He said. Stiles titled his head. That was a great idea. He would get a chance to see all the books and the library wouldn’t be such a mess.

“Sure,” Stiles said turning back to the books.

From then on, Stiles would spend the morning in the library, and the afternoons in Derek’s study. Derek never kicked Stiles out, no matter how many frustrated sighs Derek huffed at Stiles’ constant pestering and questions. At night, Stiles would play with the PlayStation or try to find something to fill his time, and his mind, for some reason, kept going back to Derek.

Stiles was starting to develop a real crush on Derek. It just seemed he couldn’t help it. Whenever Derek was around Stiles found himself gravitating to Derek’s side. And when Derek, wasn’t around, there wasn’t a single thing in the house that could stop Stiles from thinking about him for long.

“Stiles, Derek said haltingly, one day while Stiles was reading in Derek’s study.

“Hmm.” Stiles said.

“Why don’t you invite your – friends over? I’m sure you must be missing them, and your boyfriend.” Stiles let out a long laugh before he could help himself. Derek stared at him in shock. Stiles laughed until he was doubled over and Derek had a fierce red flush underneath his beard. He went back to his work, while Stiles laughed.

“I can’t- I mean don’t have a boyfriend,” Stiles giggled. “I mean, I do swing that way, but-“ Stiles shrugged. “Nobody was really interested in tying down the fox boy.” Stiles flashed his eyes.

“I don’t see why not,” Derek said off handedly. “You are certainly attractive.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open. He thought Stiles was attractive? Since when? Was this the real Derek?

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Stiles said before his mind could catch up with his mouth. The silence in the room after that was unbearable. Stiles pretended to read his book, but in reality he was going over what Derek said. He thought Stiles was attractive. Stiles could barely stop smiling. Stiles continued his charade until the two men heard the call from Isaac for dinner.

The next day, Stiles invited Scott over. It was the first time the best friends had seen each other since Stiles left.

“Dude!” Scott breathed as he admired the house.

“I know!” Stiles said. Then the pair went into Stiles’ room to play video games, and in Scott’s case, talk about Allison. When Stiles asked Derek if Scott could stay for dinner, Derek only gave him a grunt. Which Stiles took as a hearty “yes.”

“Man, this food is great. Who cooks around here?”

“Boyd is like a master chef or something,” Stiles said enthusiastically as chunks of food flew from his mouth.

“So, Scott,” Erica purred she leaned into Scott’s arm and trailed her fingers down his arm. Scott didn’t notice. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“Well, Allison likes to go shopping and anything she likes to do, I like to do.” Stiles coughed.  “And my best buddy Stiles here- we play video games.” Scott wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulders, and when Stiles leaned into it, there was the distinct sound of bending metal coming from down the table. The entire table looked toward Derek, who had bent his spoon over itself.

“I think I have some work to finish.” With that Derek stood from the table and walked away. Stiles frowned, what was his problem? Stiles pushed back his chair and followed Derek into his study.

“What is your problem?” Stiles demanded of Derek who was starring childishly out of the window.

“Nothing.”

“You’ve been acting like a giant jerk all day! You were the one who said it was fine for Scott to stay for dinner!”

“And it was okay!” Derek yelled back.

“Until?”

“Until I saw how happy you were with him. I saw how he touched you. You know how I feel, but you just rub it in my face.” Derek had gotten quieter and turned so he was facing the window completely.

“How you feel?” Stiles asked, dumbfounded.

“You’re going to make me say it? Well, here Stiles: I like you, a lot. You are funny, and kind to people you don’t know, but you are so annoying you make me crazy. Is that good enough for you?”

“Derek-“

“I already know you don’t feel the same way about me, Stiles. There’s no need to say it.” Stiles found the last of his anger burning off. He stomped over to Derek and pulled him so they were facing each other. They were standing close enough for only shards of moonlight to come leaking through.

“Shut up, Derek. I do like you okay? I know exactly what you try to do. You put on this front, like you couldn’t careless but deep inside you want the best for everybody. I know you Derek, you’re a care-er.”

Derek took a moment to process what had just happened. Only seconds ago, he had been sure that Stiles would reject him, and he would spend his every moment avoiding Derek. That there wouldn’t be any more late afternoons when Derek struggled to focus on his paperwork instead of watching Stiles chew on pens and pencils with his (decidedly) sinful mouth.

A mouth which was so close, so incredibly close to Derek’s. Derek could feel himself leaning forward, tilting his head, just a little, and kissing Stiles like he wanted to for what felt like an eternity.

Kissing Stiles like that was what he was made to do. Kissing Stiles like a drowning man grasping for a life preserver. It was almost as if it was an out of body experience. One Derek wouldn’t soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter, but I thought, "hey, I might as well." So I did. Please forgive me.

It was the shutter click of a camera and Boyd’s comment of, “It’s about time,” that broke the two from their moment. Stiles and Derek turned to see the entire pack, including Scott, had left the dining room table and come to the door to Derek’s study. When the pair turned to the door, all the weres in the doorway began to applaud.

“Pay up, boys.” Erica held out her hand.

Money went from Isaac to Boyd and then again from Boyd to Erica. Derek glared at Erica, who brushed him off with a flick of her hair and a haughty smile. Scott beamed at Stiles from behind Isaac and even mouthed, “Good Job.”

“It’s about time you told him about the whole mate thing. I was beginning to think that it would never happen.”

“The what?” Stiles spluttered looking from Erica to Derek. Derek’s glare hadn’t lessened only added a small hint of embarrassment.

“I was getting to that.”

“Getting to what?” Stiles was getting frustrated and Derek moved closer to Stiles in response. A low whine sounded from Derek. Stiles could feel his discomfort.

“I think that’s our cue to go,” Isaac said from the doorway. Boyd gathered the protesting Erica and Scott, who was desperately trying to signal Stiles with his eyes, into his arms and herded them from the room. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off Derek, who refused to make eye contact with Stiles until the others had gone from the room.

“Derek,” Stiles waited until Derek made eye contact to continue. “What was she talking about? What is going on?”

“You are my mate.”

“Your what?”

“My wolf. They choose you.”

“Choose me from what? Derek. I need you to explain this to me.”

“To find your mate is incredibly rare. Many werewolves go their entire lives without finding their mate. When I met you, my wolf knew immediately that you were my other half. If you’ll have me, I would always be there by your side.”

“Your half?  My Side? Are you trying to tell me that we are werewolf married? And we have been married since I got here?”

“Stiles-“ A lump grew in Stiles’ throat as a thought occurred to him.

“’Your wolf knew?’ Is this even your choice? Do you even want to do this?” Stiles could feel the on-set of a panic attack kicking in. Derek reached for Stiles, but stopped when he saw Stiles wince away. Stiles saw Derek’s pain but could only back away further.

_I am not worth him. He doesn’t even want me._

Stiles ran from the office and locked himself in his room. Stiles ignored all weres that came to his door, and all the text messages from Scott. Stiles wasn’t sure what to do. He was just another unworthy fox-boy. He remained in his room for two days thinking, until he came up with the perfect solution. He would make himself into someone Derek could love.

When Stiles opened his door at the end of the second day, a lump sitting on the floor outside of the door perked up. Derek’s head turned from where he was sitting and a whimper escaped him. He got up with inhuman speed and went to Stiles.

“Stiles.” Derek patted all over to find any injuries, and besides malnutrition, Derek couldn’t find any. Stiles pushed Derek’s hand away.

“Don’t worry, Derek. I was thinking about it and I understand what I have to do now. I’ll be perfect for you, I swear.” Stiles walked away before Derek could say a word. Not that Derek really knew what to say to that anyway.

It started simple. Stiles began to clean up after the pack. He bandaged them after small skirmishes, mostly border disputes. He began taking cooking lessons from Boyd, though the food often turned into a fiasco that resulted in calls to the fire department.

Derek wasn’t sure what to say or do. He craved Stiles. Though, he loved him for what he was attempting to do, but Derek missed the lazy afternoons listening to Stiles complain for the 67th time about the lack of proper character development for Black Widow in the Age of Ultron.

It had been a month since Derek had screwed everything up, and Stiles would only look at Derek with determination.

“Stiles,” Isaac began. “It’s not that we don’t appreciate what you are doing around here. I really do love those peanut butter sandwiches you pack me for border patrol, but-” When Isaac paused, Stiles turned from the kitchen sink and rubbed his hands on his apron.

“But?”

“Derek has been moping for a month now! Isn’t it time to just make up?”

“We aren’t fighting,” Stiles said. Isaac rolled his eyes.

“So you claim, but when mommy and daddy don’t speak to each other for a month, they may just be fighting,” Erica said as she strolled into the kitchen.

“We aren’t!” Erica and Isaac shared a look. “We aren’t! You know what? I don’t have to defend myself to you guys. You wouldn’t understand anyway.” Stiles took off his apron.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Isaac asked as Stiles made his way to the back door.

“I’m going for a run, since I obviously won’t get any peace from you all.” Stiles shifted as his feet hit the soft grass and sprinted, in fox form, to the trees lining the edge of the Hale property.

Stiles lost track of time. The forest rang out beneath his feet and the woods whispered as he sprinted by. He found himself in a field. The small flowers tickled Stiles’ nose. He gave a little fox sneeze. Stiles could only rush through the long grass of the fields for so long before he found himself lying doing in the grass. The sun was warm on his fur and before he knew it, Stiles was asleep in the field.  

_“Now, son.” The Sheriff had his arm linked through Stiles. They were walking together. Stiles was nervous._

_“There is nothing to be afraid of. Derek is a great were. He will take care of you.” Stiles couldn’t respond. He could only turn to look ahead of him. Derek stood there with a priest. They were in a church and Stiles was about to be married._

_“Do you, Stiles Stilinski, take Derek Hale as your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, until death do you part?” Stiles nodded._

_“And do you, Derek Hale, take Stiles Stilinski as your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, until death do you part?” Derek looked uncertain, he opened his mouth to speak._

_“Stiles, wake up. Stiles. I need you to wake up.” Stiles was confused. He was awake. He and Derek were about to be married._

The feeling of the grass and hands over Stiles’ fur woke him up. He wasn’t marrying Derek. He was still asleep in the same field. When Stiles made eye contact with Derek, Derek sighed. His whole body seemed to deflate. Stiles shifted.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice scratchy with sleep.

“Stiles, you’ve been gone for four hours, and nobody knew where you were. I got worried.” Stiles checked the sky. It was getting pretty dark out. Stiles frowned. He had worried Derek. This was not how he wanted to woo Derek.

“I’m sorry I was such a burden. It won’t happen again.” Stiles made to stand, but Derek’s hand reached out and pulled Stiles back to the ground. Derek’s eyes flashed red, and Stiles could feel the arousal at the change. Derek’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.

“Stiles, don’t ever say that again. Never once have I considered you a burden.”

“But-“

“No, Stiles. I love you. Don’t you get that? And no, it is not because the wolf has some control over me. I am my wolf, and we love you. You didn’t have to become the pack mother for me to love you. Just-“ Derek cut off in frustration. “I want you as my mate. I just want you, as you are.”

“Are you sure because-“

“Yes, Stiles. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Now, will you please come back and behave normally? I don’t think the pack could handle another fire in the kitchen.”

“Hey!” Stiles slapped softly at Derek’s chest. A firm chest, that Stiles just realized was completely nude. Both men seemed to realize the same thing at the same time, they were both nude.


End file.
